Talk:Anthony Stark (Earth-199999)
Hi everybody! The Iron Man movie was relesed officially on 20080501 in some countries (for example at us, in Hungary)... So the 20080502 dimension identifier might be inaccurate... :Thanks for the info! :) 20080502 is just a placeholder anyway, until Marvel officially comes out with a real Earth designation. If you'd like you can put the fact that it came out earlier in most other places on the movie's page, I'm sure other people would like to read it! :--Nathan Elliott (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 01:58, 2 May 2008 (UTC) No Pacemaker Tony Stark in the movie does not have a pacemaker he has a device whick prevents little bits of Shrapnel away from his heart so can somebody change it. : Actually there seems to be a blurring of the lines in the film. The electromagnetic device he wears in the cave is clearly said to be a device to keep the shrapnel from entering the heart. But apparently without explanation, once he switches to the Arc device it is being used as a pacemaker (as evidenced by the scenes with Pepper and Obediah when the device is removed). Maybe someone that has seen the movie multiple times can chime in and say if there is anything I missed that would clarify this issue. Hemiorchis 17:55, 10 May 2008 (UTC) ::That's a good point, the part when the arc reactor is removed is when he says that he'll go into cardiac arrest if she doesn't get it back in shortly. I thought (at the time) that he was going to go into cardiac arrest because the shrapnel was so close to entering his heart that when the reactor was removed, he only had a very short time until it entered his heart, damaged it, and caused a cardiac arrest. ::But now that you mention it, it really seemed like it was acting as both an electromagnet and a pacemaker. ::--Nathan Elliott (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:32, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Name It seems that Tony was never indicated to actually be named "Anthony", so his name here has been changed to reflect the movie. If in the future, anyone has a reference for "Anthony", add the move at to move all the pages back. — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:45, 4 January 2009 (UTC) I could have sworn that Obidiah at one point in the first film, or someone at the beginning of the first film, called him Anthony. I think it was possibly whoever was talking during the intro to his award in the first film. J. A. R. Head 00:30, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I think during Tony's award in Iron Man Stane called him Anthony. Not fully sure though. Iron Man 2 This page has no information at all about what Tony was doing in the second movie. If someone could put that in, that would be just dandy, because personally I suck at summarizing things... Robert Downey Jr. is not 6'1". Even with the lifts he wears, he is not 6'1". So while Stark may be 6'1" in the comics, he is most definitely not in the MCU. still, you'll need a reference if you want to make that sort of edit. The actors actual size is not necessarily the character's size.--edkaufman (talk) 22:31, June 18, 2012 (UTC) What reference? All of the other Earth-199999 characters are listed according to the actors' heights. Widow is listed at 5'4" - Johansson's height, Rogers listed at 6'0" - Evans' height, Banner listed at 5'8" - Ruffalo's height, and so forth. All of these differ from the actual character heights in the comics. In The Avengers film, Stark is only slightly taller than Banner but shorter than Rogers. Ergo, either Stark needs some inches subtracted or Rogers and Banner need inches added. And there is also the school of thought that one should document only the content from the source material, which in this case is the MCU rather than the comic books. To that end, leaving MCU character heights blank strikes me as the most appropriate route seeing as these have never been revealed as far as I know. No info for no info, rather than misinformation in place of no info. -- WarBlade 07:02, June 19, 2012 (UTC) No info would definitely be preferable to obviously erroneous info. The suit makes him taller Tony Stark is 5'9" based on Robert Downey Jr's height. When he is in the suit he is as tall as Thor who is 6'4". Matt Seay (talk) 05:22, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Missing information It's missing information about Iron Man: Security Measures, Iron Man: Fast Friends, Iron Man 2: Public Identity, Iron Man 2: Fist of Iron, Iron Man 2: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D and Iron Man: The Coming of the Melter. (DiggerTaker (talk) 19:32, February 25, 2015 (UTC)) Engagement? At the end of Spider-Man: Homecoming, before the press conference and after Peter declines joining the Avengers, Happy Hogan hands Tony an engagement ring to supposedly propose to Pepper Potts during the press conference. Is that something that should be updated on both their pages as being "engaged", or since it supposedly happens of-screen and it's not shown her saying yes to the proposal, waiting for future installments before updating the marital status? KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 01:02, July 9, 2017 (UTC) :"Engaged" isn't a marital status. Legally Stark and Potts are "single" until married. -- WarBlade (talk) 04:03, July 9, 2017 (UTC) ::Well the Category:Engaged Characters still exists, and I brought this up whether the two should be added to that category or not. ::KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 04:13, July 9, 2017 (UTC) :::This is why I pointed out a while back that the marital status field in the character template should have a switch to parse the output value - so silly made up statuses wouldn't sprout up all over the place to generate silly categories. "Engaged" as a 'marital status' (WTF?) is almost as bad as the "Dating" debacle. -- WarBlade (talk) 04:25, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Picture I think we should change Iron Man's picture to the new promotion picture from Infinity War. Link to pic In cause no one knew what I mean, that link points to the picture in my opinion should be using. It's certainly more HD then the current one. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 05:25, May 5, 2018 (UTC)) Suggestion in a quote: "Everybody wants a happy ending, right? But it doesn’t always roll that way. Maybe this time. I’m hoping if you play this back, it’s in celebration. I hope families are reunited, I hope we get it back, and something like a normal version of the planet has been restored. If there ever was such a thing. God, what a world. Universe, now. If you told me ten years ago that we weren’t alone, let alone, you know, to this extent, I mean, I wouldn’t have been surprised. But come on, you know? That epic forces of darkness and light that have come into play. And, for better or worse, that’s the reality Morgan’s going to have to find a way to grow up in. So I found the time and I recorded a little greeting, in the case of an untimely death. On my part. I mean, not that, death at any time isn’t untimely. This time travel thing that we’re going to try and pull off tomorrow, it’s got me scratching my head about the survivability of it. Then again, that’s the hero gig. Part of the journey is the end. I’ve made this journey before. Everything’s going to work out exactly the way it’s supposed to... I love you three thousand." L2Gamer 03:30, April 30, 2019 (UTC) Endgame Is there an unspoken rule against adding information to articles if said info is from Avengers: Endgame? Because I haven't seen anything about that, but there's nothing about what happens in Endgame here. -- :Nothing to stop you once a film has been released, just make sure what's added is accurate, thorough, and supported by properly referenced history text. -- Annabell (talk) 20:21, May 1, 2019 (UTC)